


Collared

by Spoonzi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Pet Play, Shared Orgasm, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonzi/pseuds/Spoonzi
Summary: Kara loves her kitten, North loves Kara.





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> Woo another one done! I know these last two have been short (if your reading them all) but the next one should be longer I promise.

Kara traces the tips of her fingers along the smooth, faux skin of North’s throat and hooks her them into the braided, brown leather of the kneeling woman’s collar secured around her thin throat. “Such a pretty kitty, touch yourself for me, Kitten.”

 

The longer haired woman flushes a pretty blue and dips her hands to slide her fingers up along her folds. A soft mewl pulls from her lips and the blond-haired woman relishes in the sounds of her girlfriend’s pleasure. She moves her hand away from the collar to stroke through the woman’s strawberry colored hair taking time to trace the closed ports above her temples and ears. “What if I got you a pretty set of ears? Would you like that?”

 

North’s green eyes sparkle up at her partner in pure want, fingers dancing over her pleasure bud before dipping into her core. She nods and the hand in her hair retreats before fingers wrap around her chin. “Use your words, pet.”

 

“Meow.” The quiet sound slips from the Ginger’s mouth with ease and her girlfriend smiles down at her. She reaches up towards her master, pseudo skin transforming into white plastic from the tips of her fingers down to her wrist. She shivers trying to keep herself from reaching her climax without her better half. 

 

Kara’s hand pulls away from her chin as her skin recedes as well and she takes the white hand in her own. Her grey eyes flutter as the pleasurable sensations pass from the kneeling woman’s connection into her receptors. She kisses the tips of the trembling woman’s fingers. “Come for me, kitten.”

 

North’s climax shakes her to her core, green eyes going wide and mouth parting in a gasp. The shared feeling steals a soft moan from the blonde woman’s lips, her back arching as she experiences the other woman’s orgasm. “You’ve done amazing, pet. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Kara.” North whispers resting her head on the other woman’s knee. 


End file.
